Candyfloss Dreams
by Links6
Summary: Tag to Episode 7. A deeper look into Train's thoughts and dreams about Saya...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its related characters or themes!_

_This is an expansion on Train's thoughts and dreams in Episode 7. CANON_

_As with all my fanfics, beware of OOC-ness!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Candyfloss Dreams_**

.

.

"Hey! You're going to miss all the fireworks!" Saya yells, patting the seat next to her, "Don't tell me I wasted all that time looking for a good spot!"

"Saya!" Train yells, running as fast as he could towards her. Only, he's not sure why. He knows he has to get her out of here… but…

"Alright! Hand over that Raminae!" she exclaims, extending her hand towards him.

"Saya!" he screams again, feeling even more desperate. She _has _to understand. She needs to get out of here. She has to run away… from… from who…? The answer comes to him, but slips away before he can even grasp onto it.

"You really need to relax. There's no way you can really enjoy the fireworks if you're all pent up like that!" she says, smiling brightly.

He finally takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Saya, you have to- you have to-" he starts, but he's not even sure what he wanted to say anymore. He was so sure it was important. He was so sure it was life or death.

"Come and sit down," she says, her voice so placating that it drains out all the doubt in his mind, "You didn't forget my raminae, did you?"

Train pauses, suddenly remembering his blackmailed promise. "….oh…."

She frowns, "AHH! You promised!" she growls and punches him in the arm. Her frown melts into a smile though and she hooks her arm through his, "Oh well! Look what I won at the carnival!"

He blinks when she pushes a bushel full of candyfloss at him , "What's that?"

"You've never had candyfloss before?" she yells incredulously, "How did you survive as a kid?"

He suddenly bursts out in a stifled chuckle at her serious expression. He tries to hide his smile behind his hand, but it's impossible to hide it from his observant friend.

A loud whistle erupts around them, drowning out whatever she had wanted to say.

They both look up, anticipating the explosion of lights. And, without disappointment, it came. The explosion was ear-deafening, but exploded into a splash of white and golden rays. A shimmer of sparkles framed the coloured firework.

"Didn't I tell you these fireworks were amazing?" she yells above the noise, smiling widely.

He suddenly feels a lump forming in his throat, squeezing the words out of him. He feels the burning sensation in his eyes. He blinks, rubbing at his one eye. He doesn't understand why… but he just feels so alone right now. As if, she wasn't here at all, and he was just sitting here all by himself. And worse, it felt like the last time he'll get to talk to her.

"What's wrong, you look like something's bothering you," she says, her voice filled with worry. She suddenly giggles, "Are those tears streaming down your cheeks?"

Train clears his throat, looking away as he runs his sleeve over his eyes. "No… " he grumbles, hating how he couldn't keep the strained tone out of his voice, "I've…. I just… miss you…"

For a second Saya hesitates, as if she was filing away her real reply for another occasion. She eventually just smiles again, "Who would've guessed you had such a good sense of humour?"

He swallows hard, feeling the tugging at his heart worsen. He's not even sure _why _he was missing her. He saw her just that afternoon, right? But, he can't dispel the feeling. That terrible wrench in his chest that pulls at him each time he looks at her.

Train finally decides to change the subject, knowing that if he'd dwell on it further he's sure to lose control, "I'm glad you invited me…" he says and forces himself to look up at the continuing explosions of flowers, "The fireworks are just as great as you said."

She joins him, looking up with excitement, "Wow, you're right!" Saya says and leans over until she's half resting on his shoulder. She absentmindedly breaks off a piece of the candyfloss, holding it out to him without a word.

He doesn't notice her hand at first, but when she folds the piece into his hand, he takes hold of it. With a nod for a thanks, he lifts it up to his lips and took a bite. The sweet snack smelts in his mouth and he sighs involuntarily as he smiles. He couldn't believe it. It actually tasted like some kind of sweet fluffy cloud. It was a bit strange, although it was a delicious kind of strange. Almost like her…

Checking to see that she wasn't looking, he snatches another handful of candyfloss from the bundle, taking another bite. He rolls around the sugar in his mouth for a bit before swallowing. He smiles and reaches over again.

Suddenly, Saya spots his sneaky skill and slaps the top of his hand, "_Stop!"_ she pouts, looking at her now-empty roll of candyfloss.

Train smiles cattishly and leans backs, grateful to be able to spend some more time with her. "I'm sorry I forgot the raminae…" he says and sends a sheepish smile her way.

"The fireworks are simply too beautiful," she unexpectedly says and now, it almost looks like she's about to cry. He wasn't sure if she was unhappy about losing out on a cold raminae… or if she knew what was about to happen.

_WRRRR….. _

_1 message received from Sven Wolfien. _

Train opens his eyes, staring numbly at his blinking phone.

Saya had disappeared and he was alone again.

* * *

><p><em> T_T Poor Train...<em>

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
